Currently, electric generators typically require fuels that render them expensive to operate. Some gasoline and steam powered generators are also noisy and can generate undesirable exhaust gases. Additionally, the generators that require gasoline or other carbon-based fuels have undesirable time restrictions and output limitations. Batteries can be used as back-ups but the electric generators still only operate under a limited time due to battery life, and usually are limited in overall capacity. As a result alternative energy powered generators such as solar powered generators have been developed. However, current solar powered generators require an extensive amount of area for solar panels to obtain desired power output levels and are quite expensive.
Thermal transpiration generators or radiometers (aka solar engines or Crookes Radiometers) are known. Such generators exploit the physical phenomena known as thermal transpiration wherein a thermal gradient at the edge of a rotating vane having opposed light reflecting and light absorbing surfaces causes a rarefied or low density gas to slip across the gradient from the cold side to the hot side thereby effecting motion of the vane. While these generators have shown that they are capable of generating some electricity in a laboratory environment, they have yet to produce desired levels of electricity with compact systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved thermal transpiration generator systems and methods.